Typical LED chips used for, for example, for illumination have low resistance to electronic discharge (ESD) and may be broken by ESD occurring during transport or the like. One way to reduce this risk is to connect an ESD protection element, such as a Zener diode, in parallel to an LED chip. This is shown, for example in a Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-212679.